


Un trésor perdu

by MCO



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: 3x25 AU, F/M, Français | French
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCO/pseuds/MCO
Summary: Le retour à la civilisation n'était pas des plus facile pour Happy. Sur l'île, au moins, elle était encore proche de lui. C'est là-bas qu'elle l'avait tenu dans ses bras une dernière fois. Embrassé pour la dernière fois.





	Un trésor perdu

**Author's Note:**

> Ma première fanfiction en Français pour le fandom Scorpion est une deathfic. Je vais me rattraper vite avec quelque chose de bien plus heureux et gentil et doux.

Le retour à la civilisation n'était pas des plus facile pour Happy. Sur l'île, au moins, elle était encore proche de lui. C'est là-bas qu'elle l'avait tenu dans ses bras une dernière fois. Embrassé pour la dernière fois.

Il n'avait été son mari que pour quelques heures. Un crash d'avion et tous ses espoirs, toute sa foi, tous l'amour qu'elle avait en elle, envolés.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire son deuil. Pas vraiment.

Ils avaient enterré Toby, et Scotty, puis ils avaient travaillé d'arrache pied pour tenter de survivre et tenter de se sauver de cette maudite ile.

Au premier jour, « ils » étaient Paige, Walter, Sylvester et Ralph. Happy aidait, bien sûr, mais elle n'était pas très motivée. A quoi bon survivre quand toute sa vie avait été réduite à néant en une poignée de seconde ?

C'est Ralph qui avait répondu à cette question. Pas directement, bien sûr. Elle ne l'avait pas posé à haute voix.

Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot à haute voix depuis ce jour.

Mais voir le gamin se battre comme un diable, lui sourire, lui offrir des câlins malgré toutes les rebuffades, vanner Walter et Cabe, et être tendre avec sa mère....cela lui avait donner un peu d'espoir. Pas beaucoup, non, mais assez pour se convaincre que se laisser mourir sur une île, à côté de son défunt mari n'était pas la meilleure des options.

Il y avait du Toby en Ralph. Ils avaient tous influencé le môme, bien sûr, Walter plus que tous autres. Mais la part de Toby était pour elle la plus importante.

Alors, elle avait trahi son mari, pour un temps. Elle entérrait touts ses émotions avec lui, et c'était acharnée à réfléchir avec tous les autres, et fomenter un plan pour les sortir de là. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Des dizaines de plans. Elle en avait perdu le compte. Mais au final, ils avaient réussi. Ils étaient rentrés. Ils étaient de retour à Los Angeles.

Pour les autres, c'était un soulagement. Un retour à la vie normale. Le retour de ses émotions, aussi, qui revenaient pour mieux la hanter.

Pour Happy, c'était le plus dur. Oh, les autres aussi avaient perdu un ami, un fils. Mais aucun ne dépendait de lui comme Happy dépendait de Toby.

Aucun ne devait rentrer seuls dans un appartement aménagé pour deux , avec le pire tableau du monde accroché dans le salon, qu'elle refusera de jeter.

Aucun ne devait ramasser les vêtements sales qui avaient encore son odeur, qu'il avait laissé traîner sur le sol.

Aucun ne trouva une dizaine de feuilles où il avait allonger tous son amour, son admiration et ses promesses brisées d'un futur à deux. Et peut-être plus.

Aucun ne devait signer la déclaration de décès, et signifier la mort de son époux à une froide administration, à peine quelques heures après leurs épousailles.

Aucun ne devrait expliquer à leur fils pourquoi Papa n'est pas là. Lui expliquer qu'il n'était désormais qu'un trésor enterré dans une île déserte. 

Fin


End file.
